This invention relates generally to bus connections to terminals such as wire wrap terminal pins, and more particularly concerns the provision of a double contact bus strip operable to connect a wire wrap pin or pins to a bus strip in unusually advantageous manner.
Prior bus connections to wire wrap terminals suffered many inherent disadvantages. These included lack of desired flexibility of selective connection of the post to the bus; bulkiness of the connection; need to connect contacts to the bus; need for new tooling for making different connection progressions along the strip; and lack of ease of assembly, disassembly and reassembly. These disadvantages are further aggravated by bus strips which are insulation covered. To my knowledge, no way was known to overcome these and other disadvantages, prior to the present invention.